This invention relates to dynamic orthopedic splints and, in particular, to such splints used to correct joint angulation deformities of distal and proximal interphalangeal joints, respectively known as DIP and PIP joints.
Muscles and tendons at finger joints often produce a state of chronic, or residual, flexion contraction in which they prevent fingers and joints thereof from being completely straightened. This, temporarily reduces joint mobility of patients' fingers and if it is maintained for long periods of time can cause permanent loss of mobility. Such loss of finger joint mobility is often treated by application of an orthopedic splint to a stricken finger to slowly elongate muscle and tendon tissue thereof, thereby reversing contraction without causing damage, such as tearing of tissue. Such a splint, while progressively stretching appropriate tissue, should also maintain a range of motion for joints being treated. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which progressively straightens a joint while allowing the joint a range of motion.
One manner of treating chronically contracted fingers involves use of a splint having a metallic spring contacting the treated finger at three pressure points. One pressure point is at or near a back (dorsal) surface of a joint while the other two pressure points are on under (volar) surfaces adjacent and on opposite sides of the joint. Such an arrangement is disclosed in HAND SPLINTING PRINCIPLES AND METHODS by Elaine Ewing Fess, et al, published by The C. V. Mosby Company in 1981. A similar orthopedic splint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,489 to Evans et al which discloses a spring attached to a finger at various pressure points on opposite sides of a finger joint which applies pressure for straightening a joint.
Although these pressure-point splints have been effective in treating joint contractures, they do have disadvantages. For one thing, they are relatively difficult and expensive to construct, often involving pluralities of parts which must be intricately attached together. For this reason, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which is uncomplicated to construct and which can therefore be relatively inexpensively constructed.
When a joint is being treated as described above, it is important to maintain heat on the joint because heat increases flexibility of tissue and also promotes healing. Most prior art orthopedic splints do not provide adequate heat to joints. Therefore, it is another object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which automatically retains body heat about joints being treated.
Yet another difficulty with many prior-art finger splints is that they are cumbersome and obstructive so that it is difficult for patients, when wearing them, to use their digits. In this regard, it is quite helpful if patients can continually use their fingers, while wearing such splints so that treated joints thereof do not become stiff. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which allows a limb on which the splint is mounted to be continually used.
It is important when treating a residual flexion contracture of a joint to prevent swelling of the joint because such swelling can also cause stiffness of the joint and inhibit healing. Therefore, it is another object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which prevents swelling of a joint being treated therewith.
Yet another difficulty with many prior-art orthopedic splints is that their individual springs must be carefully matched with different size and shaped joints. It is often time-consuming to fashion an orthopedic splint to a particular joint with these prior-art systems. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic joint which can be quickly and easily customized to a joint to be treated.
Another difficulty with some prior art orthopedic splints is that because they are uncomfortable due to points of pressure, and/or cumbersome, patients cannot wear them for long periods of time, thereby decreasing their effectiveness. Therefore, it is still another objection of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which is not unduly uncomfortable and/or inconvenient for a patient and therefore can be worn for long periods of time.
Another problem with some prior art splints is that because of their intricacies, they must be carefully handled when not mounted on a joint. For example, it is not advisable to carry some such splints in pockets or purses because the splints may be thereby damaged. Further, such splints when thusly stored may be cumbersome for users because of their rigidity. For this reason, it is another object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint which can be easily carried by a user in a pocket, purse, or the like.
A NeoSleeve.TM. neoprene rubber sleeve is advertised on page 69 of a 1990 North Coast Medical, Inc. catalog which is an approximately 1/16 inch thick tube formed from neoprene rubber into which a finger is to be inserted for warming arthrictic digits. Such a sleeve is not particularly effective for straightening joints. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an orthopedic splint, and a method of making the same, which not only keeps digits warm but also effectively straightens them.